ticopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Vásquez de Coronado (cantón)
El cantón de Vázquez de Coronado es un municipio de la provincia de San José en Costa Rica. Tiene 55.585 habitantes,Según el Instituto Nacional de Estadística y Censos y una extensión de 222,20 Km². Su densidad poblacional es de 250,9 habitantes por Km². Creación y Geopolítica Fue fundado el 15 de noviembre de 1910 mediante el decreto número 17 desanexándose del cantón de San José que fue a su vez establecido en la ley N° 36 del 7 de diciembre de 1848. Pasó a ser el cantón número once de la provincia de San José, designándose como cabecera cantonal al centro del poblado, San Isidro Labrador . Debe su nombre al conquistador español Juan Vázquez de Coronado y Anaya (1523-1566) que incorporó el actual territorio costarricense a la corona española. Al momento de su nacimiento se le daba la categoría de villa, creándose los distritos de: # San Isidro # San Rafael # Dulce Nombre de Jesús # Patalillo (también conocido como San Antonio de Coronado) # Cascajal El cantón de Coronado Limita con #Norte: Heredia y Sarapiquí #Oeste: Heredia y Moravia #Este: Oreamuno de Cartago #Sur: Oreamuno de Cartago y Goicoechea Geomorfología El cantón se formó geológicamente con materiales de origen volcánico asociados al volcán Irazú (la mayor parte del cantón) y al volcán Barva. Cuenta con una morfología irregular con suelos aptos para la agricultura y la ganadería lechera. Presenta una alta pluviosidad y clima típico de montaña, siendo el clima frío algo con lo que la mayoría de los costarricenses asocian tradicionalmente a este cantón. Posee una altitud máxima de 1.510 en San Rafael y mínima 1.335 en Patalillo. El cantón cuenta con ríos que descienden a la vertiente atlántica tales como el Sucio, el Patria y el Zurquí que fungen como límites con la provincia de Cartago , la provincia de Heredia y el cantón de Moravia respectivamente. En la vertiente del Pacífico destacan el río Agrá, el río Ipís, así como el Virilla y sus afluentes (Durazno, Macho, Quebrada Varela). Los ríos Ipís, Durazno y Macho fungen como límites del cantón, los dos primeros con Goicoechea y el último con Moravia. Actividades Económicas Ganadería Lechera, productos lácteos y agroindustria, agricultura del café y otros productos, comercio, servicios, turismo. El municipio cuenta con una vibrante actividad comercial de la más diversa índole lo que involucra fábricas, supermercados, tiendas de abarrotes, servicios de salud privada, servicios agroveterinarios, sucursales bancarias, tiendas de ropa y calzado, tiendas de electrodomésticos, restaurantes, videoclubes, bares, café internet, etc. Servicios Públicos thumb|300px|Centro Integrado de Salud de San Isidro de Coronado Palacio municipal, delegación de policía, estación de la Cruz Roja Costarricense, Estación de Bomberos, oficina postal, escuelas y colegios públicos, recolección de basura, alcantarillados, atención de la salud pública en el Centro Integrado de Salud. El Centro Integrado de Salud funciona las 24 horas desde el incendio que afectó al Hospital Nacional Dr. Rafael Calderón Guardia en el año 2005, atendiendo emergencias, y la consulta externa funciona de 6 am a las 8 pm. Se atienden emergencias de todo tipo, a partir de las 8pm se brinda apoyo a los Cantones de Goicoechea y Moravia que no cuentan con servicios de emergencias las 24 horas , ni sábados, ni domingos ni días feriados. Actualmente la Dirección del Centro Médico está a cargo del Dr.Rojas Cerna, y la coordinación del servicio de emergencias está a cargo de los doctores Soto, Porras, Charpentier y Rivera. Fechas de Celebración Son de especial importancia: *15 de mayo: Festividad de San Isidro Labrador celebrada con festejos populares y exhibiciones de ganado. *15 de noviembre: Celebración del aniversario del Cantón. Instituciones El cantón de Coronado es la sede de importantes instituciones tales como: *Instituto Interamericano de coperacion Cooperación para la Agricultura (Inter-American Institute for Cooperation on Agriculture (IICA)) *Comité Olímpico Nacional. *Instituto de Investigación Clodomiro Picado Twight de la Facultad de Microbiología de la Universidad de Costa Rica, avocado a la investigación con ofidios y sueros contra el veneno de estos animales. *Asilo de ancianos de las Misioneras de la Caridad, sirve a su vez como base de operaciones en el istmo Centroamericano. *Asociación Autogestores para la Salud de Coronado, Institución que regenta el Hogar Salvando al Alcohólico y Farmacodependiente de Coronado, donde se da tratamiento sobre las adiciones. Medios de Prensa Existe un diario denominado "El Coronadeño". Monumentos y Obras Arquitectónicas thumb|200px|Parroquia de San Isidro de Coronado *Iglesia parroquial de San Isidro, construida en la primera mitad del siglo XX en estilo neogótico. *Túnel Zurquí, inaugurado el 14 de septiembre de 1984 y localizado en el territorio del distrito Dulce Nombre de Jesús. Permite el tránsito entre San José y Guápiles por medio de la Carretera Braulio Carrillo. Es una estructura construida por la compañía Kier International Limited y constuituida por arcos de acero y un recubrimiento de concreto de un máximo de 75 centímetros de espesor. Cuenta con una longitud de 562 metros . Historia Período precolombino En la zona que hoy denominamos Coronado tuvieron asiento varias poblaciones indígenas, hecho que se constata por las numerosas huacas encontradas en varias secciones de este territorio. Las más valiosas, han sido localizadas en “Apaikan”, actualmente Monserrat, finca que pertenece al Prof. Jorge Lines, quien posee una interesante colección de objetos arqueológicos de barro y de piedra, extraídos de esas huacas. Según palabras de don Fidel Tristán, la tribu indígena que habitaba esta región pertenecía a la raza Huetar de occidente y formaba la comarca que se llamó Toyopán. Esta fue explorada y conquistada por Juan Vázquez de Coronado, quien internándose en el territorio de nuestro país, hasta la Meseta central, dio oportunamente con ella. El grupo indígena que habitaba esta región perteneció al antiguo cacicazgo de Toyopán, conquistado por don Juan Vázquez de Coronado y Anaya, cuando el cacique Yorustí era el dueño de Toyopán. Por su etimología la palabra Toyopán significa: Lugar de Dios, Lugar Sagrado, Templo de Dios. (Del náhuatl: teo-ti=Dios y pan=Lugar). Sobre los habitantes del cantón decía Juan Vázquez de Coronado y Anaya, en su carta enviada al rey de España, don Felipe II que... La conquista El Cacique de esta comarca Yorustí, hizo muy pronto amistad con el conquistador. Pasados los tiempos de Vázquez de Coronado y del Cacique Yorustí, Toyopán tembló ante el empeño de los catequizadores que cumpliendo órdenes de la Inquisición, destruían los altares en que nuestros antepasados oficiaron sus ritos tradicionales. Los altares de Toyopán, fueron sepultados para salvarlos de la profanación y “quizá fuese ésta su última gran ceremonia religiosa, convocada para informar tristemente de la irremediable usurpación de sus derechos ya perdidos”. El descubrimiento de esos altares nos ha revelado en los últimos tiempos con exactitud, la localidad del antiguo Toyopán, que es actualmente San Rafael de Coronado, teniendo como centro de la comarca la ya citada finca Monserrat. Este altar de Toyopán fue descubierto en 1899 por don Juan Corrales y obsequiado al Museo Nacional en 1900 por don Juan Fernández Ferraz, quien le dio el nombre de Ompa-Ontlaneci-Tetl” o “Piedra Transparente”; en la que figura como motivo central “Tlaloc” el dios de la lluvia y de las tormentas, dios de la cabeza grande y cuerpo pequeño, unido por jaguares a la mesa del altar, con los brazos en alto y dejando escapar de las fauces de lagarto una serpiente con cabeza humana, que no llega hasta los pies. Bajo éstos hay un lagarto de dos cabezas. En cada una de las columnas de ese metate sagrado hay un conjunto de maravilla: un jaguar eleva sus garras sobre una cabeza humana y sobre las ancas del jaguar se levanta un mono. Siglo XIX Hacia 1800 se inició una incipiente penetración en la zona. Las primeras personas que se establecieron en el territorio de Los Anonos, hoy villa San Antonio, en 1834, fue el agricultor don Carlos Zúñiga y su familia, oriundo de Barbacoas de Puriscal, pero vecino del Paso de la Vaca del Departamento de San José. Otros agricultores también de San José llegaron al lugar, haciéndose propietarios de pequeñas parcelas. En el registro de linderos de los barrios y cuarteles del citado departamento de 30 de noviembre, de 1841, lo que hoy constituye parte del cantón, conformaba el cuartel San Isidro del Barrio San Juan. La modesta población fue bautizada en 1864 con el nombre de San Isidro de Arenilla, se le dio esa denominación, porque el primer colonizador don Carlos Zúñiga llevó dentro de sus pertenencias una imagen de San Isidro Labrador; motivo por el cual sus pobladores, católicos y agricultores todos, eligieron como patrono a este Santo. El nombre de Arenilla se le asignó, debido a la condición de sus terrenos, que eran arenas, por motivo de la cercanía en que pasaban los ríos Virilla y Durazno; los cuales en varias ocasiones inundaban esos terrenos, dejando en ellos depositada su arena. La primera ermita se estableció en 1864, la cual fue bendecida por el cura del distrito San Vicente hoy Moravia constituido en cantón. En el año de 1878 se erigió la Parroquia, con advocación a San Isidro Labrador. En 1886 se comenzó a construir una iglesia de ladrillo. El presbítero don Rubén Fernández Meléndez en 1928 inició la construcción de un nuevo templo de estilo gótico similar a una de las catedrales europeas, le correspondió al arquitecto y artista nacional don Teodórico Quirós, elaborar los planos de la nueva edificación. Esta majestuosa obra, cuya armadura de hierro fue importada de Alemania, fue concluida en 1944 en el arzobispado de Monseñor don Víctor Manuel Sanabria Martínez, segundo Arzobispo de Costa Rica. Actualmente la parroquia de San Isidro Labrador es sufragánea de la Arquidiócesis de San José, de la Provincia Eclesiástica de Costa Rica. En 1872, San Isidro de la Arenilla pasó a ser distrito del cantón San José. La primera escuela se construyó en 1886, en la administración de don Bernardo Soto Alfaro, con el nombre de José Ana Marín. Siglo XX Durante la primera administración de don Ricardo Jiménez Oreamuno, el 15 de noviembre de 1910, en ley N° 17, se le otorgó el título de Villa al barrio de San Isidro, cabecera del nuevo cantón que se creó en esa oportunidad. Posteriormente el 10 de enero de 1968, en el gobierno de don José Joaquín Trejos Fernández, se decretó la Ley N° 4045, que le confirió a la villa, la categoría de Ciudad. Al crearse el cantón en 1910 el representante ante el congreso constitucional el señor Briceño propuso que la nueva unidad administrativa se llamara De Coronado, apellido de un ilustre gobernador de la provincia de Costa Rica. En 1911 se llevó a cabo la primera sesión del Concejo de Vázquez de Coronado, integrado por los regidores propietarios Ramón Arias, presidente, Higinio Vargas, vicepresidente y Juan Mata, fiscal. El secretario municipal fue don José Ballestero y el jefe político Don Gil Vega. La cañería se inauguró el 14 de enero de 1912, en el primer gobierno de don Ricardo Jiménez Oreamuno. En 1936 se funda el club de fútbol local, el Club Sport Uruguay. Actualmente el equipo utiliza como casa el Estadio Labrador del cantón. En el año de 1938 se colocó la primera piedra del actual Palacio Municipal,bajo la presidencia de León Cortés Castro. Durante los acontecimientos de la guerra de 1948 se registraron hechos de violencia en Coronado, entre los que se pueden citar el asesinato a manos de la policía del dirigente Ulatista Amadeo Chinchilla durante la llamada "huelga de brazos caídos" en julio de 1947 y el ametrallamiento de la jefactura política en 1948. En 1961 se inauguró un nuevo edificio escolar para la escuela José Ana Marín en el gobierno de don Mario Echandi Jiménez. En enero de 1968 se escribe en Patio de Agua de Coronado el Manifiesto Democrático para una Revolución Social del Partido Liberación Nacional, orientado a un llamamiento a la reorganización interna de ese partido por parte de lo que se considero el ala izquierdista interna. La misma surge de las reuniones efectuadas en el hogar del Rev. Dr. Benjamín Núñez Vargas. El Liceo de Coronado inició sus actividades docentes en marzo de 1970, en el gobierno de don José Joaquín Trejos Fernández. Mediante acuerdo del poder ejecutivo N° 3 de 7 de enero de 1975, se denominó al cantón con los apellidos del ilustre conquistador, pasando a denominarse Vázquez de Coronado; según dictamen favorable de la Comisión Costarricense de Nomenclatura de 9 de diciembre de 1974. En de julio de 1988, la Madre Teresa de Calcuta visita el país y se hospeda durante tres días en el cantón, propiamente en el asilo de las Misioneras de la Caridad . En diciembre de 1989 los presidentes de Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras y Nicaragua reunidos en el cantón durante la Sexta Cumbre de Presidentes Centroamericanos, emitieron la Declaración de San Isidro de Coronado con el objeto de examinar la delicada situación de Centroamérica en aquellos días y buscar una paz más firme y duradera. Trivia La novela costarricense "El árbol enfermo" publicada en 1918 por el escritor Carlos Gagini sitúa al higuerón y a la finca homónima perteneciente al personaje Rafael Montalvo en San Isidro de Coronado. El centro geográfico de Costa Rica equidistante de cada una de las costas y de las fronteras se encuentra en el distrito de Dulce Nombre de Jesús. El 39% del territorio del municipio es zona biológica protegida que pertenece al Parque Nacional Braulio Carrillo. Referencias Enlaces externos *Municipalidad de Coronado *San José Metropolitano *Parroquia de San Isidro *Cámara de turismo de Coronado *Instituto Interamericano para la Cooperación en Agricultura *Instituto de Investigación Clodomiro Picado de la Facultad de Microbiología de la Universidad de Costa Rica Categoría:Provincia de San José Categoría:Localidades de Costa Rica